GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent
The GAMS-0010 Gundam Ascent, or the Gundam Ascent, 'is a 2nd generation ''Gundam-type developed by the Gundam Initiative. It is piloted by Yuka Misaki. Technology and Combat Characteristics Developed as a successor to the '''Gundam Exalt, the Gundam Ascent is a significant improvement over the first generation models. Developed with mobility in mind, the weaponry has assumed the second place in development priority. In order to cut down on weight, a new, lightweight version of titanium composite armor had to be made for the suit. The mobile suit is much more mobile, but it is also much more susceptible to damage compared to the Exalt. As the lightweight alloy is very expensive to make, only select few models were made, including the FCS-0100 Wraith. The verniers were also revamped and their locations were revised, allowing for more precise control of the suit. A winglet was also added to the back of the mobile suit, improving control in atmospheric conditions. The beam weapons were improved from the combat data of the Exalt '''and the '''Exalt Custom. It was found out that only the beam rifle is needed to be improved, and the beam sabers were simply improvements upon the large saber used by the Exalt Custom. While this affects the mobile suit's power, it also lowers the energy requirements needed to fire or to participate in a prolonged duel. In order to compensate for this weakness, a beam cannon mounted on the back could be used to quickly pierce through the enemy lines, albeit at a significant cost. In order to save on energy that is much needed in combat, a clip system was made. Each clip can make the rifle fire about six times, and the Ascent can equip three maximum. After all the clips are depleted, energy for the rifle is drawn from the reactor. The beam cannon cannot use these clips, and as such, energy from the reactor is used instead. The beam cannon can be fired about five times before being automatically disabled, due to energy costs. The mobility of the Ascent in space could be further increased by mounting a booster package on the back, but this would mean the beam cannon would have to be removed from the mobile suit to allow space for the booster. As issues with fighting the high performance Gestral mobile suits have multiplied, the NEF engineers have approved Yuka Misaki's request to improve the Ascent into the GAMS-0010-II Gundam Ascent Whiteheart. Armaments * Beam Saber ** A revised version of the beam saber used by the Exalt Custom. Compared to the Exalt Custom, the saber isn't as powerful or large, but the penetration is still extraordinary. * Beam Rifle Mk II ** An improved model of the beam rifle used by the Exalt Custom. Using a clip system to save power, the rifle is allowed additional use before using energy from the reactor. Capable of maximum output, but one such shot consumes a whole clip. * Back-Mounted Beam Cannon ** A powerful weapon compensating for the rather too balanced Ascent, this cannon folds out of the back and rests on the left shoulder of the Ascent. Using a lot of power, this is meant to be used in difficult situations, but the cannon is very formidable.